la nueva alumna
by sabi07
Summary: Murmullos se escuchaban en los pasillos, al parecer ya se enteraron de la nueva alumna, entra al nuevo instituto con quien se encontrara   No pude resistir a la idea de cómo se sentiría su pequeño y esbelto cuerpo debajo del mio desnudo y sudoroso,


_**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecn es un a adaptación de Julia_Soant con los personaje de meyer **_

_**LA NUEVA ALUMNA"**_

.

.

.

Murmullos se escuchaban en los pasillos, al parecer ya se enteraron de la nueva alumna, respire profundo y entre al aula de clases, el silencio se hizo presente, adoro que me teman

-Saquen su libro en la pagina 483, quiero un ensayo del tema en mi escritorio antes de acabar el día –les indique cansado, tome mi lugar y cerré mis ojos. Pocas mas de 20 minutos tocaron a la puerta y entro la directora Cope, bufe molesto, creía saber a que venia.

-Sr Cullen –me llamo dulcemente –ella es Isabella Swan, la nueva alumna, viene del Instituto Privado de Fenix, a partir de hoy forma parte de nuestra escuela.

-Bien –dije mientras veía entrar a la chica y por Favor, casi me lanzo sobre ella para cogermela salvajemente. Era una hermosa chica de piel clara nívea, ojos color cafe cabello largo, ondulado y… ¿castaño? Si era castaño rojiso, con un cuerpo de infarto, sus caderas se amoldaban perfecto a esos Jeans blancos ajustados, su pequeña cintura se notaba ya que traía una blusa pegada al cuerpo muy diminuta junto a una mini chaqueta blanca, quede totalmente embobado y excitado con tan solo verla, y no pude resistir a la idea de cómo se sentiría su pequeño y esbelto cuerpo debajo del mío desnudo y sudoroso, sus pechos, sus perfectos pechos subiendo y bajando al ritmo de mis envestidas frenéticas y salvajes y sus hermosos labios gritando mi nombre.

Regrese a la tierra al escuchar el balbuceo de la clase, la vi tomar su lugar y siguieron con la clase, sabia que tendría que hablar para pedir un libro o algo por el estilo y lo aprovecharía para llevarla como pretexto a mi oficina y cogérmela ahí. De eso estaba seguro. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo hasta que lo hizo.

-Usted la nueva a mi oficina terminando el curso –le dije muriendo de felicidad por dentro y me sorprendió que no protestara solo se me quedo viendo fijamente. ¡Oh! si que la disfrutaría al máximo. **.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Oh! Si como disfrutaba verla ahí sentada frente a mi con el ceño fruncido y sus labios torcidos en forma de reproche, se veía tal sensual enojada que me volví a excitar pero esta vez saciaría mi excitación con ella. O si, lo haría y ahora mismo.

-Se para que trajo aquí –me dijo sorprendiéndome pero a la vez excitándome mas por el tono tan sensual que utilizo.

-¿A sí? ¿Y para que te traje? –seguí su jueguito esperando no caer en el.

-Para esto –me dijo y se abalanzo sobre mí besándome ferozmente, correspondí a su beso, el "inocente" beso se volvió mas apasionado y salvaje, mordí ligeramente su labio inferior y abrió su boca dejándome explorar su cavidad bucal, la falta de aire se hizo presente pero yo no quería dejar de probar aquella cavidad tan húmeda y deliciosa. Seguí y seguí besándola hasta que por la falta de aire se hizo mas presente, no me importo y seguí con mi trabajo pero somos humanos y terminamos separándonos buscando aire a bocanadas desesperadamente.

Ninguno dijo nada y solo nos limitamos a vernos, sonreí maliciosamente al ver como se sentaba en mi escritorio y abría sus piernas dejándome acomodar sobre ellas, sin darme cuenta restregué mi pene erecto en su vientre y ambos gemimos de placer, ya estaba totalmente excitado como para detenerme ahora.

Comencé con mi tour por toda su anatomía femenil, recorrí toda su pequeña cintura con mis manos y comencé a subir poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pechos, los masaje sobre su blusa, era una sensación tan placentera pero su blusa comenzó a estorbar y se la quite bruscamente sacándole un leve gemido de dolor pero en si un gemido.

Me miro con reproche pero luego sonrió picadamente, comenzó a desabrochar mi saco y luego me aflojo la corbata, desabrocho mi camisa y dejo al descubierto mi torso, me encanto ver como sus hermosos orbes cafe se oscurecían por el deseo, y mas sus hermosas mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

-¿Nunca habías visto a un hombre así? –le pregunte seductoramente en su oído mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su brasier negro de encaje y dejaba al descubierto sus hermosos senos blancos con sus hermosos pezones rosas, me encantan los pezones rosas, siempre quise tener unos en mi boca y ahora se me facilitaba, tome uno con mi boca y el otro con mi mano, comencé a lamer la punta de su pezón y escuche como suspiraba dificultosamente, masajeaba su seno izquierdo con mi mano y succionaba su pezón derecho con mi boca, una mezcla de sensaciones nuevas pero fascinantes.

-¡Ah! Parece que nunca…. Habías probado ¡ah! Unos… pezones rosas en tu vida –me dijo jadeando de placer.

-Así es Swan, nunca lo había hecho ¿y sabes algo? Me encanta –le confesé y volví a mi tarea masajear y succionar.

Isabella respiraba entrecortadamente mientras que yo comenzaba a necesitar hundirme en ella, no lo dude ni un segundo y baje mis manos a la cremallera de su pantalón y lo desabroche violentamente sacándole otro gemido pero de sorpresa, la levante un poco y le baje el pantalón estorboso junto a sus bragas negras de encaje, si que sabia como combinar su ropa, con esa lencería se veía sumamente sexy pero era una lastima que me estorbaban, deje su pantalón y sus bragas sobre sus rodillas y como pude me acomode entre sus piernas evitando que su ropa me molestara, me desabroche mi cinturón y baje desesperadamente mi cremallera para bajar mi pantalón junto a mi bóxer dejando al descubierto mi pene erecto y adolorido por la excitación. Me acomode mejor entre sus piernas y tome la punta de mi pene sobre la entrada de su vagina, mire como había cierto miedo en sus ojos y adivine el por que lo cual me alegro de sobre manera, seria yo el primer hombre en su vida y me encargaría de que nunca lo olvidara. Comencé a entrar poco a poco en ella y si, estaba tan estrecha que tuve que tener un auto control para no descontrolarme y cogérmela salvajemente como deseaba, llegue hasta la prueba de su virginidad y sonreí triunfal al saber que la rompería haciéndola totalmente mía. Termine por enterrarme en ella de una sola envestida callando su grito de sorpresa y dolor con un beso, gracias a que aun tenia conciencia y sabia que estábamos en mi oficina y en la escuela, me quede quieto un rato hasta que mire como su rostro se relajaba, me moví un poco y gimió levemente, sin mas me comencé a moverme salvaje y rítmicamente fuerte, ella movía también sus caderas, ambos estábamos sumidos en el placer, ella gemía y arañaba mi espalda mientras que yo la envestía y jugaba con sus senos y pezones, sentía como bajaba sus manos por mi abdomen cuadrado y llegaba hasta mis testículos estrujándolos entre sus dedos provocándome un gemido de placer que calle mordiendo su pezón pero ella gimió de dolor lo cual me alarmo pensando que alguien nos había escuchado. Me detuve en seco y espere que nadie llegara a tocar a la puerta y así fue, absolutamente nadie toco a la puerta y seguí penetrándola salvajemente.

El chillido de mi escritorio se oía muy fuertemente junto con nuestros gemidos ahogados entre besos, sentía que llegaría al clímax pero hasta ese momento me di cuenta que no me puse condón y podría quedar embarazada así que tuve que preguntar.

-¿Qué edad tienes? –sabia que era estúpido preguntar estando en ese punto pero lo tenia que hacer.

-¡Ah! diecinueve –me respondió tranquilizándome y seguí envistiéndola frenéticamente -¿y tu?

-Veinticinco –le respondí siseando de place.

Ya no dijimos nada más y seguimos en nuestra labor, la envestí dos veces más y sentí como sus paredes vaginales presionaban mi pene dándome a entender que ya había llegado al orgasmo, tres envestidas más y me corrí violentamente dentro de ella llenándola completamente.

Me quede dentro de ella por un buen rato, se sentía fenomenal sentir sus paredes palpitando sobre mi pene que hacia lo mismo dentro de ella, a regañadientes me quite de ella y comenzamos a vestirnos.

Al terminar quite el seguro de la puerta, (seguro que puse sin que se diera cuenta) y me senté frente a ella, ambos nos veíamos sin decirnos nada, solo bastaban nuestras miradas para entender todo.

-Debo irme profesor –me dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su chaquete que lance a volar cerca de la puerta de mi baño.

-Edward –le dije mirando su sonrisa tan dulce y tierna –dime Edward.

-¿No cree que eso es una falta de respeto? –me pregunto mientras me tomaba del cuello y me besaba tiernamente

-Después de esto no –le respondí y la levante un poco haciendo que enrollara sus largas piernas en mi cadera, me senté de nuevo en mi silla aun con ella sobre mi y la seguí besando hasta que alguien toco a la puerta, se quito de encima mío y le di señas de que se metiera debajo de mi escritorio, lo hizo sin dudar y yo me hizo wey "revisando" unos exámenes.

-Eddy –entro la molesta de Irina en mi oficina y puso seguro en la puerta – ¿jugamos un ratito?

-No molestes y lárgate que no estoy de humor –le dije cansado de sus jueguitos, ¿por una puta noche cree que me acostare con ella siempre?, estaba tan metido en mi enojo cuando sentí una mano en mi pierna, recordé a Bella, (por que ahora la llamare así) y una idea no muy sana se me ocurrió, baje mi mano procurando no ser tan obvio ante Irina y me baje la cremallera de mi pantalón y de mi bóxer saque mi pene ya erecto ante la idea que se me ocurrió, pero el problema seria encontrar su cabeza pero se resolvió rápido al sentir como caía sobre mis piernas, se resbalo era obvio, tome su cabeza y la arrime a mi pene, acerque la silla mas hacia Bella y sentí como tomaba mi pene y lo besaba, sisee de placer y Irina lo noto ya que su mirada lo decía.

-Eddy¿seguro que no quieres jugar? –me volvió a preguntar pero yo estaba tan concentrado en los besos que Bella daba alrededor de mi pene que la ignore. Molesta se levanto y se acerco para besarme pero no se lo permití y la quite con la mano, hecha una furia se fue azotando la puerta y deje escapar un suspiro de placer.

-Sr Cullen –entro de improvisto la directora dejándome atónito pero luego sentí como Bella metía mi pene completamente en su boca y apreté mis puños tratando de no gemir -¿sabe donde de encuentra la alumna Swan? Me dijeron que vino aquí terminando el curso.

-No se –dije casi al borde de un gemido.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Lo escucho raro –me pregunto y yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que habrá un poco la ventana, esta algo sonrosado de la cara. Debe de tener calor –me dijo y camino hacia la ventana para abrirla y luego caminar hacia la puerta –si ve a la señorita Swan dígale que ya todo esta en orden y que su papa acepto todo –me dijo extrañándome pero luego sentí a Bella dar una fuerte succión haciendo que dejara caer mi cabeza sobre el escritorio y voltear al lado de la ventana -¿seguro que se encuentra bien? –me volvió a preguntar y yo levante la cabeza sonriéndole levemente, algo muy raro en mi.

-Solo tengo un dolor de cabeza- le respondí algo agitado, no muy convencida me sonrió y se fue cerrando la puerta, al hacerlo me mordí la mano para ahogar el gemido de placer que lance al llegar al orgasmo. Hice mi asiento hacia atrás y saque a Bella de ahí, se veía tan inocente y sensual con mi semen saliendo de su boca y sus mejillas sonrosadas que no dude en besarla otra vez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Swan –la llame celoso al ver como hablaba con Mike, ese rubio energético que me provocaba mas de un dolor de cabeza ¡En una hora! –Otra vez hablando en clase –le dije en tono agrio haciendo que todos incluso ella me miraran asustados –a mi oficina terminando la clase.

-Pero después de su clase tengo examen –me dijo mirándome extrañada.

-¿Le pregunte? –dije muy enojado.

-No –me respondió ella.

-A mi oficina ¡ahora! –le grite y todos guardaron silencio hasta Mike que me miro con reto –Y ustedes chismosos estudian por que mañana les pondré examen

Salí detrás de Bella escuchando como me mandaba al demonio pero eso no me importaba, Bella entro a mi oficina y se sentó en mi silla moviéndola de un lado a otro, de atrás hacia delante lentamente provocando ideas no muy sanas en mi mente.

-¿Creíste que no me enojaría… Bella …? –le pregunte mientras detenía la silla y me metía abajo del escritorio abriendo las piernas de Bella y sacándole sus bragas rosas, gracias a que llevaba falda, la acerque mas a mi y bese su sexo sacándole un leve jadeo, introduje mi lengua en su vagina y comencé a lamerla con deleite, Bella gemía y gemía ahogando sus gemidos supongo que en sus brazos, sus piernas flaqueaban y se movían levemente, sabia que esto le gustaba y a mi mas.

Seguí jugando en su zona hasta que llego a un orgasmo, arqueo su espalda y callo fuertemente sobre mi escritorio, yo bebía sus fluidos con deleite hasta la última gota.

-Sr… Swan ¿Dónde esta Sr Cullen? –escuche preguntar a la directora pero me vengue de Bella y seguía en mi labor.

-Fue al baño –respondió Bella, vaya que sabe mentir.

-Entiendo –respondió la rubia molesta –Swan, no se si sea cierto, se que son rumores pero me han dicho que usted sostiene una relación con el profesor Cullen –mierda, ya se entero.

-Así es –respondió Bella sorprendiéndome –somos alumno y maestro –diablos, si que me asusto, saliendo de aquí la matare…. Mejor la castigo de otra forma.

-Vaya que susto me a dado –respondió la Directora Cope –pensé que….

-Directora Cope a mi no me gustan los hombres, arrogantes, fríos orgullos y amargados –dijo Bella molestándome, ¿si no le gustan por que se acostó conmigo? Maldita mocosa, ya vera lo que le haré.

-Jajajajaja Swan, usted tiene razón, el Sr Cullen es un amargado –respondió la directora molestándome mas. Maldita bola de habladoras, si esta claro, las hacen y ellas se junta –Bueno Swan me voy. A ¿si puede guardar el secreto?

-Claro que si Directora Cope –respondo Bella y al oír el ruido de la puerta cerrarse Salí enojado poniendo seguro a la puerta y puse a Bella agachada en mi escritorio y la penetre salvajemente sacándole un gemido de placer. Ahora si me vale si nos oyen o no. Bella pagara por haberse reído de mí y la directora…. Ya veré como me vengo de ella, por ahora Bella es la que sufrirá primero. La penetraba tan salvajemente y no me importo lastimarla.

-Así que soy un ¡Arrogante! –Le dije mientras la penetraba salvajemente – ¡Frío! –la volví a envestir salvajemente -¡Orgulloso! –una envestida mas fuerte –y ¡Amargado! –di una envestida tan fuerte que caí de cansancio sobre su cuerpo aplastándola por completo. Respiraba muy agitadamente en su oído, y ahí me arrepentí de mi acto, Bella estaba sollozando –Bella…. Perdo…name por favor –le dije mientras me salía de ella avergonzado –No… no fue mi intención lastimarte

-No te preocupes –me respondió mientras se giraba y me sonreía dulcemente –no lloraba por eso.

-¿A no? –pregunte extrañado ¿será masoquista?

-No. Me encanto –si, es masoquista –pero… hay algo que debo decirle. Estoy embarazada

-Embarazada –dije muy sorprendido pero feliz –Bella –le dije mientras la levantaba y la giraba en el aire, es estúpido pero estaba feliz –Gracias, muchas gracias.

-Edward –me llamo dulcemente, adoro que me llamara así –Gracias –me dijo y la bese dulcemente.

-A partir de hoy vivirás conmigo –le ordene y ella me miro extrañada -¿pasa algo?

-No es solo que. Usted es mi maestro y yo su alumna, si nos ven llegar juntos su carrera se arruinara y yo no quiero eso –me dijo llenándome de felicidad, se preocupa por mi.

-No te preocupes. Dejare de ser maestro para dedicarme al negocio de mi familia –le respondí dulcemente y ella me sonrió.

-¿Negocio familiar? ¿Será acaso una empresa? –me pregunto con una ceja arqueada, ¡oh!, esta mujer, por que ya es mujer, mi mujer, es tan única.

-Así es mi amor –le respondí y la bese nuevamente -¿entonces vienes conmigo?

-Si solo voy por mi ropa y…-la interrumpí.

-Nada de ir a tu casa. Yo te comprare todo lo que necesites tu y nuestro bebe –le dije, arreglamos nuestras ropas y la tome de la mano, abrí la puerta de mi oficina y salimos rumbo a nuestra casa, la mirada de alumnos y profesores no me importaron, estaba con la mujer que me daría un hijo y muy a mi pesar la mujer que amo, por que desde que la vi fue amor a primera vista.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Han pasado ya diez años desde ese hermoso día, mi hermosa esposa Bella es una doctora reconocida, mi hijo Anthony es igual a mí, su cabello es color miel al igual que sus ojos pero no heredo mi carácter, lo único bueno según Bella. La empresa de mi familia ha ganado reputación digna y somos inmensamente millonarios, y para nuestra sorpresa Anthony nos acaba de salir con una noticia sorprenderte. Quiere ser maestro de Universidad para encontrar a la mujer de sus sueños, a su media naranja, como yo.

Si bien antes no sonreía ahora lo hago pero muy poco, gracias a mi adorada Bella soy feliz. Y agradezco por haber sido maestro de Universidad y haber sido el maestro afortunado por tener a "La Nueva Alumna" en su clase.

**FIN**

**Perdonnnnnnnnnnn se que no he actualizado la otra historia pero comoel estudio trabajo todo se me junto por eso como disculpa subi esta que también es una adaptación de **_**Julia_Soant me encanto cuando la lei asi que l epedi permiso para adaptarla **_

_**Noviia ines perado la empezare a subir los capis que faltan lo siento no tengo perdón deveras **_


End file.
